Unwanted
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: Larry is tired of trying to get Kate to notice him. So, what happens when he just gives up? Will Kate realize what she already knew all along? This is a LarryKate story with a hint of GordoLizzie. Please review. I’d really appreciate it.
1. The Crush

****

Unwanted

By: Samantha Stanley

****

Chapter One- The Crush

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, songs, and I'm not making any money whatsoever off this story. It's strictly for the entertainment of all you darling readers out there. 

Summary: Larry is tired of trying to get Kate to notice him. So, what happens when he just gives up? Will Kate realize what she already knew all along? This is a Larry/Kate story with a hint of Gordo/Lizzie. **Please** review. I'd really appreciate it. J 

****

A/N: This is my first "Lizzie McGuire" story. I thought this was a really cute idea. I hope all of readers enjoy it as well. Remember to **please** review. Reviews are what keep me going! J Oh, and I almost forgot, this does not tie to "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Well, I've ranted and raved enough. So, go read and review! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kate," sighed one of the members of the cheerleading squad. "I thought you blew him off, like, last week."

"I did, too!" she stated, frustration very apparent in her voice. "He just won't give up!"

When she arrived at school that morning a few moments earlier and went to her locker to gather her books, there, in a blue vase, sat a dozen red roses. Now if this were most girls, they'd probably scream, proclaim how sweet they thought it was, or try to figure out who sent them. But, this wasn't your ordinary girl… 

This was Kate. 

She knew exactly who sent them, and she was furious about it. I mean, it surely wasn't her boyfriend Ethan. He didn't know how to do anything-well, anything romantic that is. This was the work of someone desperate. Someone who has, and has had, a major crush on Kate for a long, long, long time. This was the work of…

"Larry Tudgeman! I thought I told you to quit sending me flowers, quit writing me love notes, and just quit trying to be my slave altogether!"

"But, 'O Fair One, I-"

"Save it. Just get out of my face."

She and her cheerleading squad stormed angrily away, leaving behind a very depressed Larry. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda had been watching the whole thing from the staircase. Lizzie gave Gordo and Miranda a heartbreaking look and started walking toward Larry.

"Lizzie," stated Miranda as she pulled her back. "what are you doing?" 

"Just look at him." she replied while motioning toward Larry.

"Look, it's his fault. He knew Kate would dump him in a second. He just chose to ask anyway and have his heart ripped out and stepped on."

Lizzie and Miranda gave Gordo a confused look, and continued talking.

"Lizzie, Gordo's right. Kate would never in a million years go out with Larry. She's got Ethan."

"Even if she didn't have Ethan, she still wouldn't go out with him." added Gordo.

"Who cares. I've got to go talk to him and try to cheer him up. I mean, I'm sure that once you get to know him he's a great guy."

"Lizzie, stop and listen to yourself. You're talking about Tudgeman. He's so… Tudgeman." said Miranda, sounding slightly disgusted. 

Lizzie, despite all they said, went to talk to him anyway. He was slumped against his locker, looking mighty heartbroken. His eyes were closed and his lips were moving, but no sound came out. He was most likely going over what happened and trying to figure out what he did wrong. Either that or he was practicing what he was going to say to Kate next. 

"Larry?" Lizzie questioned.

The sound of someone talking to him of their own free will startled him, and he jumped out of his current position. Seeing who the person was shocked him even further. 

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?" he nervously spat out.

"I saw what happened, and I wanted to-"

"What," he angrily stated, cutting her off from her sentence. "try to comfort me? Poor little Larry. He's so hopeless. Kate will never go for him. He's a dork, he's a geek, he's a loser. Just say it because I've heard it all before. It won't strike me as anything new."

Very surprised and offended by Larry's little "episode", she countered with this, "No. I saw what happened and I wanted to come over here to help you. I have a plan, but you can forget it now."

While watching her walk away, he realized he had been too harsh with her and called, "Lizzie, wait!"

"What?" she angrily stated while turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry. I was being harsh. It's just that I try so hard to get Kate to like me, but she always pushes me away without even giving me a chance. I mean, I know she has Ethan, but she could at least let me down easy or give me a simple thank-you for the things I give her and do for her. She could at least-"

"Larry, calm down. Take a deep breath." she said, then demonstrated. "Now, I have a plan."

"Will it work?"

"Nothing can be guaranteed, but it should. I mean, it's Kate. How hard could it be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: So, how was it? Bad, good, okay… What did you think? Remember, **please** review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! J 


	2. The Plan

****

Unwanted

By: Samantha Stanley

****

Chapter Two- The Plan

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, songs, and I'm not making any money whatsoever off this story. It's strictly for the entertainment of all you darling readers out there. 

Summary: Larry is tired of trying to get Kate to notice him. So, what happens when he just gives up? Will Kate realize what she already knew all along? This is a Larry/Kate story with a hint of Gordo/Lizzie. **Please** review. I'd really appreciate it. 

****

A/N: I'm going to try to make this chapter longer then the 1st one. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews. Without reviews, I'm nothing as a writer. So, what are you waiting for? **Please**, read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lizzie, how on earth do you plan on getting Kate hooked up with Larry? I mean, forgive me for being honest, but it's near impossible!" cautioned Gordo after Lizzie had came back over to join them and tell them all about her "plan."

"Let's face it. Larry's just not her type." agreed Miranda.

"Guys, stop being so negative. This plan will work! Kate isn't as smart as she proclaims she is, you know."

"Okay, okay, okay. We give! What's this so called 'plan' of yours?" Gordo didn't really like arguing with Lizzie, and neither did Miranda.

"Promise you won't freak… both of you." 

"Why would we freak?" asked Miranda, sounding a little worried at what Lizzie might have up her sleeve this time.

I mean, let's face it. Lizzie has had some pretty- what's the word I'm looking for- _strange_ ideas in the past. Not to mention she had the **biggest** crush on Ethan Craft. If she got Ethan and Kate to break up, there would definitely be something in it for her. But, that wasn't what it was all about…

It was mainly about Larry's problem. 

She really did feel sorry for the poor guy. Especially when she counted all his past girlfriends. Wait… Larry had never had a girlfriend in his life! _'But, why?'_ Lizzie wondered. _'I mean, he sure knows how to treat a girl. Hmmm…'_

"Lizzie, hello? Don't leave us before you supposedly 'freak us out'." said Gordo while waving his hands in front of her face. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just… thinking. Anyway, the plan is for me to pretend to go out with Larry to get Kate jealous."

Gordo's mouth dropped to the floor, and Miranda's hands instantly went over her mouth. They stood like that for several minutes. Lizzie wasn't that surprised. She knew they would react like this. 

"I knew you guys would freak out." sighed Lizzie.

"Sorry, Lizzie. It's just that… Well, you and Tudgeman." apologized Gordo.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I actually think it might work." she defended herself.

Miranda glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a horrified gasp. She snatched up her books and headed straight for the office.

"Miranda, where are you going?" Lizzie called after her.

"Gordo will explain." she called back. "Bye, guys!"

Lizzie looked at Gordo, demanding an explanation. 

"Another family thing." he explained. "That's all I know."

She let out a long, heavy sigh. With Miranda gone, how was she going to get through this? Although right now, she had bigger problems to worry about…

"Now, about your plan…" trailed off Gordo.

"What about it?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted to wish you good luck, because here comes your Prince Charming right now."

Just as Lizzie turned around to see what he was talking about, Larry appeared right in her face. He had a huge smile on his face, and Lizzie couldn't help but smile back. She turned around to excuse herself and Larry from Gordo, but he was already gone.

"Strange…" she whispered.

"What?" inquired Larry.

"Nothing. Let's go. I've worked out all the details of our little 'plan.'" 

… Once they were alone, Lizzie began to give Larry the "low-down". 

"I'm going to pretend to be your girlfriend." she said, remaining calm as ever.

Larry, as a result of shock, was totally speechless. His mind was trying to comprehend the sentence he had just heard. Lizzie was going to be his… girlfriend? Well, "pretend" girlfriend, but just the idea gave him chills. Chills? What? Wait- he wanted… 

Kate. This whole thing was about getting Kate to go out with him. Not Lizzie (although it was a plus). 

"R-R-Really?" he finally spat out.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked.

"Lizzie, just take a good look at the both of us. You're, you… You're perfect, and I'm a loser."

"No, Larry, you're not a loser. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." she said before planting a large kiss on his cheek.

Gordo, who had been secretly been watching the whole ordeal from behind the stairs, balled his hands into a fist. _'Lizzie just kissed Tudgeman. Okay. I can deal with this! It's all just pretend.' _he thought. _'Wait- even if it wasn't pretend, why would I care? Do I… like Lizzie?'_ And, with all these thoughts drifting through his head, he secretly snuck out of eyeshot and earshot of Lizzie and Larry- as if he'd never been there in the first place.

"Did you just kiss me?" Larry asked after he regained his voice. 

"Y-Y-Yeah, I guess I did." she replied, also surprised.

"It's, uh, all part of the plan, right?"

"Yeah, sure… all part of the plan." she trailed off as she walked slowly away from him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I, uh, need to think… of more stuff for the plan. I'll see you later."

__

'This is going to be an excellent plan!' thought Larry. _'And, it's going to work… it has to work.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
